<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#18 Prolific Romance Novelist by Error403HRD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546972">#18 Prolific Romance Novelist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD'>Error403HRD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Indian Harry Potter, Literature, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was mixed about the reception of her newest book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#18 Prolific Romance Novelist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huffing, Hermione closed her laptop, it took a lot of effort not to slam it closed, and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>She was out of ideas.</p><p>How?</p><p>She'd built her career off of trashy romance.</p><p>She could've been anything, but sexism was rampant so she had to settle with trying to earn money by herself.</p><p>And she was successful, with seventy trashy novels underneath her belt that made her extremely profitable, but....</p><p>She was out of ideas.</p><p>She'd written everything.</p><p>She'd written everything from a Catholic School romance to BDSM to Master/Slave romance.</p><p>Everything from pure to downright twisted.</p><p>She wasn't proud of her work, that much was a fact, her parents had gotten her into dentistry school, yet she was still just a freelance author.</p><p>She was ashamed of her work, but....</p><p>She'd built her life on this.</p><p>How would her fans react if she released something that wasn't trashy romance?</p><p>Maybe....</p><p>Ah to Hell with it.</p><p>She had enough money to retire comfortably, maybe it was time to write something she wanted to write for once.</p><p>So, she opened up her laptop and pulled up a new document, while surfing the internet for interesting ideas.</p><p>Aliens?</p><p>Too much worldbuilding that wouldn't matter in the end.</p><p>Murder mystery?</p><p>Hmmm....not a bad idea actually, put a pin in it.</p><p>Horror?</p><p>Hell no.</p><p>Family bonding?</p><p>Booorrrriiiinnggg.</p><p>Alright, Murder Mystery it was.</p><p>Should she insert a romance?</p><p>No, she was distancing herself from romance.</p><p>So, four characters, the victim, the killer, the investigator, and a friend of the victim.</p><p>Hm, make it ga-</p><p>NO! No romance! Bad Hermione!</p><p>Actually.....</p><p>Okay so if she focused on the story with the romance being a subplot....</p><p>The murderer and the investigator.</p><p>Cliche, but it was cliche for a reason!</p><p>Okay, so now she can make it gay.</p><p>Investigator has a girlfriend that loves her to bits.</p><p>The son of a murder victim is housed in their estate for protection.</p><p>The son and the girlfriend get along well.</p><p>Yadda yadda the investigator finds out that her girlfriend is a serial killer.</p><p>She doesn't want to throw her girlfriend to the dogs, so she selfishly lets the case go cold since serial killers don't kill those that are close to them.</p><p>The son is happily adopted by the lesbians after a court fight, and the investigator confronts her girlfriend, eventually agreeing to join her in her murdering by falsifying evidence so that they can live peaceful and happy lives.</p><p>Ooh, that sounds fun!</p><p>Okay, so she had to actually write it now....</p><p>The hardest part of her job.</p><p>Okay, okay, easy enough.</p><p>How does one write a mystery?</p><p>Hmmmm.</p><p>Maybe she should just stick to tr-NO! It was already mapped out, now she just needed to write it.</p><p>~</p><p>Ronald was a big fan of Hermione Granger's work.</p><p>Romance was the best genre, he'd read all of her books, and she usually released one every month, but she hadn't released anything for three months and he was worried.</p><p>Then <i>Mysterious Killer</i> came out.</p><p>It was.....meh.</p><p>He liked all of her other works better.</p><p>It was too....bland.</p><p>Like, it was boring and he just wanted the two hot chicks to have sex.</p><p>They didn't have sex once in the entire book and he was upset.</p><p>It was a bloody big book.</p><p>Sure cool whatever the murderer was her girlfriend, no one cares.</p><p>Hermione Granger wrote erotica a lot, she should know better than to tease her fans like this.</p><p>Ronald sold it off to someone else because it was a disappointment and not fit for the seventy three books he'd collected from her.</p><p>Seriously, even the books that didn't have sex described the women so intensely that it didn't even matter. This one was literally just "oh no someone was murdered, whodunnit?" and it was disappointing.</p><p>~</p><p>Hari was....bored you could say.</p><p>No one wrote good mystery anymore, he could solve the case within the first few chapters.</p><p>Maybe he read too much mystery, but....</p><p>It was frustrating.</p><p>His favorite genre was just....</p><p>It was a him problem.</p><p>Maybe if he stopped trying to solve it-but the main pull of the genre was trying to solve it!</p><p>Needless to say, he was less than pleased.</p><p>Then, Hermione Granger released <i>Mysterious Killer</i>.</p><p>She was a trashy romance novelist, so he knew it would be super bad, but he was <i>desperate</i> okay!</p><p>So he bought a signed copy off some jerk that was sad there wasn't any sex in the book.</p><p>It relieved him, really, because he didn't like reading erotica at all.</p><p>It was boring.</p><p>So he read it.</p><p>He finished it in twenty seven hours.</p><p>He didn't even notice it was the next day, or that he should probably eat.</p><p>When he couldn't figure out the killer within the first few chapters, he was hooked!</p><p>It was established to be the work of a serial killer pretty late in the story, and even then he still wasn't sure.</p><p>Sure the girlfriend was a cliched choice which was totally up Hermione Granger's alley, but....there was always the tingling sensation of "What if it was her coworker? The boss? Maybe even the son!"</p><p>He was convinced the eight year old child was the murderer!</p><p>Hermione Granger was so talented, her bad romance novels were a waste of talent.</p><p>He said as much in his review.</p><p>A full five stars for reinvigorating his love for the mystery genre!</p><p>He was so glad his copy was signed.</p><p>Whatever sad sack sold him this had no idea what they were missing out on!</p><p>Even when he read it through a second time, the clues were so clever and subtle that it was no wonder he'd missed them!</p><p>If Hermione Granger released more books like this and less like her older works, well she would gain one hell of a supporter!</p><p>He'd even throw money her way if she needed it, because talent like this should not be wasted on shitty porn.</p><p>~</p><p>Hermione was....mixed about the reception of her newest book.</p><p>On one hand, her hardcore fans hated it because the two leads didn't have sex.</p><p>On the other, it was her most critically acclaimed book, and everyone but her oldest fans seemed to love it....</p><p>Maybe she should just do what she liked?</p><p>This newest book had raked in about four times the cash of her past eight books combined....</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>She should definitely write what she wanted to.</p><p>So.....</p><p>Gay faeries?</p><p>Gay faeries.</p><p>She was motivated more than ever before and no amount of sniveling manchildren sad that their wank fodder was gone was going to stop her!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah the Ron bashing was slight, sorry about that.</p><p>And yes I headcanon Hari because diversity is really only a good thing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>